À la dérive
by miss-valvedes
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Lilly décide de s'offrir une virée à l'hôpital aller simple? Quelles en seront les conséquences sur le reste de l'équipe? Petit disclaimer: pas à moi, le sera jamais et c'est peutêtre mieux comme ça sinon je plains les acteurs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

_Encore une journée de passée, une affaire de résolue et une soirée seule chez moi. Est-ce si difficile de s'ouvrir aux autres, de les laisser rentrer ? Pour certains, non, mais pour moi c'est plus dur que tout le reste. Heureusement, je n'aurai plus à souffrir de ça, plus jamais, j'en ai assez supporté depuis mon enfance pour avoir eu mon quota de malheurs._

Lilly fouille dans sa salle de bain, elle cherche à travers la pharmacie jusqu'à tomber sur un flacon d'antidépresseurs et des calmants. Elle descend dans sa cuisine, prend un verre et se verse de l'eau. Elle sort les comprimés un à un sur la table et en avale une dizaine. Cela ne lui convient pas encore, l'effet n'est pas instantané, elle en reprend d'autres et attend. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle commence à se sentir mal et monte s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ne prête pas attention au téléphone qui sonne ; de toute façon, elle n'a plus à s'en soucier, il ne lui servira plus à rien.

_J'aime cette sensation de se laisser aller, l'engourdissement progressif de mon corps, je me sens flotter, pourtant je sais que je suis encore dans ma chambre. J'espère que les lettres sont bien en évidence ; les chats, eux, ont assez à manger pour tenir jusqu'à demain soir. Encore quoi, quelques minutes ou quelques heures et ce sera la fin, une fin paisible, sans douleur, une chose au moins dans ma vie qui l'aura été._

Pendants ce temps au Central :

Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de joindre Lilly. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle fait ? Stillman s'inquiétait pour la jeune inspectrice car elle était partie tôt dans l'après-midi, ne se sentant pas bien.

Vous voulez que j'essaie à nouveau, chef ?

Oui, Scotty, si tu veux.

Scotty prend son téléphone, cherche le numéro de Lilly dans ses contacts et l'appelle.

Biiip, biiip, biiip, biiip,…_Lilly décroche s'il te plaît_…Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Lilly Rush, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message.

Chef, c'est pas normal, je vais passer chez elle.

Bien Scotty, à demain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Scotty arrive chez Lilly, il constate qu'il n'y a pas de lumière, mais la télévision est allumée. Il pousse la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée.

Lilly ? Tu es là ? dit-il avec l'inquiétude qui pointe dans sa voix.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il s'inquiète davantage et commence par couper cette télévision qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il continue à chercher Lilly ; elle n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Il monte et voit la porte de sa chambre qui est entrouverte. Sur le lit, Lilly est couchée, encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et sur sa table de nuit, il voit trois lettres, une pour l'équipe, une pour sa mère et une pour sa sœur.

Scotty réalise rapidement que la situation à laquelle il a affaire est plus que grave et appelle les secours. L'ambulance arrive un quart d'heure plus tard et embarque Lilly ; Scotty, quant à lui part en voiture à l'hôpital. En chemin, il avertit les autres de ce qu'il a découvert…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

À l'hôpital, Lilly fut transportée aux soins intensifs, car son état était très grave et qu'elle nécessitait énormément d'attention, deux minutes sans surveillance et elle pouvait mourir. Les médecins s'affairaient à la sauver et lorsque finalement elle fut transportée dans une chambre normale, elle était dans le coma.

Sur son chemin, Scotty avait prévenu le reste de l'équipe et tous s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle d'attente, sauf Kat qui n'avait personne pour garder Veronica. Personne ne leur prêtait attention et le manque de communication du personnel hospitalier était désolant. Après cinq heures sans informations, un médecin s'approcha d'eux, la mine dépitée ce qui leur fit craindre le pire.

Vous êtes la famille de Mlle Rush ? leur demanda-t-il

Non, nous sommes ses collègues, répondit Stillman, le seul qui était en état de répondre.

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux donner plus de détails qu'aux membres de sa famille.

Le caractère fort de Scotty le fit bondir en entendant ça :

Sa famille, comme vous dites, se résume à une vieille ivrogne qui lui sert de mère et à une sœur dont personne n'a la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve. On est ceux qu'elle côtoie tous les jours, à qui elle téléphone si elle a quelque chose à dire. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez quelques années d'études en plus que nous que vous avez le droit de vous croire supérieur !

Bon, bon, on se calme. Venez dans mon bureau, ce sera plus confidentiel pour parler.

Tous le suivirent dans un bureau non loin de la salle d'attente ; Stillman et Scotty s'assirent, les autres restèrent debout par manque de chaises, mais ce n'est pas cela qui les empêcherait d'être attentifs, car tous étaient concernés par ce qui avait pu arriver à leur collègue et amie. Le silence du médecin devenait insupportable et Vera finit par réagir.

Vous nous diriez peut-être ce qu'elle a, qu'on ne reste pas plantés là éternellement !

Votre collègue, Mlle Rush, a fait une overdose de médicaments, essentiellement des antidépresseurs. Savez-vous si elle était sous un quelconque traitement ?

À ma connaissance, elle n'était sous aucun traitement médical, elle n'est jamais malade et si elle avait un gros problème de santé, elle était sous l'obligation de me le dire, Stillman répondit aussi poliment que possible.

Cela confirmerait nos suppositions qui ne sont pas des plus agréables à aborder, mais nous pensions plutôt à une tentative de suicide qu'à une ingestion accidentelle, surtout d'une telle dose.

Ils étaient sous le choc. Lilly. Suicide. Deux mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru associer. Elle semblait toujours si forte. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'elle avait des problèmes avec sa famille qui remontaient à son enfance, et puis, il y avait sa difficulté à garder des relations stables avec les hommes qu'elle avait eus dans sa vie, mais ils avaient attribué cela à son très grand attachement à son travail.

Vous en êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être accidentel ? Stillman n'en revenait pas, il considérait Lilly comme sa fille et ce, depuis son arrivée dans le département.

À moins d'une grosse distraction, elle n'aurait pas pu avaler une telle dose. Nous pensons qu'elle s'en sortira, mais pour l'instant elle est dans le coma, c'est la conséquence des médicaments.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot «coma », tous craignirent le pire. Le médecin, voyant leur inquiétude s'empressa de continuer.

Comme vous le savez sûrement, il y a plusieurs degrés dans le coma et, heureusement, elle est dans un coma léger et elle a de fortes chances de se réveiller dans les prochaines heures ou les prochains jours.

De fortes chances ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas sûr ? Scotty ne voyait pas l'équipe continuer sans Lilly

En médecine, rien n'est jamais sûr à 100, mais les statistiques de ce genre de cas sont très bonnes et il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne se remette pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ils se relayèrent au chevet de Lilly pendant toute la journée ; d'abord Scotty, puis Vera, Jeffries et Stillman.

Pendant sa veille, celui-ci parlait à Lilly, la priait de revenir, tout ça en tenant sa main. Quand il ressentit une pression, faible, mais perceptible, il crut que le manque de sommeil lui jouait des tours, mais lorsque cela se reproduisit, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Il prévint les infirmières qui allèrent trouver le médecin pour faire des examens plus approfondis. Ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre de Lilly, laissant Stillman dans le couloir à patienter. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent et l'autorisèrent à aller la voir.

Chef… dit Lilly d'une petite voix qui reflétait que son état des dernières heures n'était pas excellent

Lilly, vous nous avez fait très peur. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous fassiez ça ?

Je n'en peux plus d'être toute seule, de rentrer pour ne trouver que mes chats, personne pour me demander si la journée a été bonne, pas de vie…

Je comprends, mais vous auriez pu nous en parler ou voir quelqu'un. De toute façon, le boulot c'est fini pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que vous êtes prête à réintégrer l'équipe.

Je ne suis pas folle ! Je peux gérer mes problèmes moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychologue ou de toute autre espèce de décérébré avec des honoraires exorbitants !

On sait tous que vous n'êtes pas folle, mais consulter vous ferait énormément de bien, je pense. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser prendre un peu de repos et prévenir vos coéquipiers.

_Génial, maintenant, ils me prennent pour une déséquilibrée, ils ne veulent pas comprendre que j'avais fait un choix, en adulte responsable, majeure et vaccinée. Je comprends, mais n'accepte pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas à avoir à s'en vouloir, se disant que c'était peut-être leur faute. Si je tiens celui qui m'a fait amener à l'hôpital ; il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est sûrement Valens, le petit samaritain de la bande, qui sait très bien que personne ne peut résister à son sourire, même pas moi…_

Ses collègues vinrent la voir plus tard, sauf Scotty qui restait dans le couloir, incapable de franchir cette porte qui le séparait d'elle. Il repensa au fait que s'il n'avait pas décidé de passer chez elle, ils seraient sûrement en train d'organiser ses funérailles.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Ne se rend-elle pas compte qu'on est tous là les uns pour les autres, on est une équipe, dans tous les sens du terme, et on gagne toujours. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle, sans pouvoir l'observer quand elle ne regarde pas, m'imaginer passant la main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa peau, l'embrassant. Je sais que j'ai grillé toutes mes chances avec elle à cause de l'incident Christina et que même si elle m'a pardonné, ce ne sera jamais qu'une amie. Une amie à aider, car si je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de sa part, il faut que je l'aide._

Lorsque les autres inspecteurs quittèrent la chambre de Lilly, visiblement rassurés de voir qu'elle était réveillée, il se glissa à l'intérieur, remarquant qu'elle s'était tout juste endormie. Il resta là longtemps, à la contempler dans son sommeil, son visage avait repris des couleurs, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à la Lilly pleine de vie habituelle. Elle se réveilla finalement et sentit une présence à côté d'elle.

Valens ?

Lilly, ça va ?

Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Ben, ce n'est pas juste moi, toute l'équipe était là, j'attendais dehors.

Non, pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille ?

Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et puis, si on avait su ce que tu préparais, on ne t'aurait jamais laissée rentrer chez toi. On tient à toi, Stillman te considère comme sa fille. Tu aurais dû le voir, il était terrifié à l'idée de te perdre.

Et toi, tu t'en fichais ? Visiblement, tu en avais quand même assez à faire pour appeler une ambulance, quoique si tu avais vraiment voulu faire quelque chose d'utile, tu serais parti sans prévenir personne.

Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu pour en arriver là ? Tu es formidable, des femmes comme toi, je n'en ai jamais connu d'autres, même Elisa. Tu mérites d'avoir une bonne vie. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, mais tu as des amis, nous.

Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est horrible de rentrer chez soi le soir en sachant que les seules choses qui m'attendent sont mes chats, il n'y a pas même un homme, ils finissent tous par partir, ils ne peuvent pas accepter que mon travail soit si important pour moi ?

Je sais ce que c'est de rentrer chez soi pour ne trouver qu'un appartement vide. Un petit conseil avant que je parte, revois tes priorités, tu ne peux pas passer à travers une épreuve comme celle-ci en t'en sortant intacte… Sur ce, repose-toi, j'y vais.

Et il rentra chez lui, dans son appartement vide, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser à sa collègue qui était à l'hôpital, à combien il aurait souffert si elle était morte et bien décidé à l'aider, même s'il savait qu'il se heurterait à son refus d'aller voir quelqu'un, de commencer une thérapie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Lilly sortit de l'hôpital une semaine après, mais les conseils du médecin étaient clairs : ne pas la laisser seule. Stillman se proposa d'abord pour l'accueillir, mais elle refusa net, prétextant qu'elle était très bien capable de se débrouiller seule. Il appela donc Scotty pour la persuader d'accepter leur aide. Finalement, après une discussion très mouvementée, ils étaient arrivés à un accord : Scotty s'installerait chez elle, dans la chambre d'invités, et il l'accompagnerait chez un psychologue ; en échange, elle pouvait retourner travailler après seulement une semaine de congé, et non six comme l'aurait désiré le médecin.

Grâce aux banques de données disponibles au Central, Scotty trouva dans le fichier une thérapeute, Isabelle Schneider, qui serait normalement en mesure d'aider Lilly. Il l'avait contactée et arrangé un rendez-vous pour sa collègue le vendredi suivant.

Ce jour arriva trop rapidement au goût de Lilly qui n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer cette personne. En ce qui concernait leur «vie commune », ils avaient trouvé une certaine routine qui leur convenait très bien, car Scotty pouvait la contempler à loisir et Lilly trouvait agréable de ne pas être seule avec ses chats.

Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec moi ! Je suis grande, tu sais, je sais y aller seule.

Désolé, dit-il, mais j'ai promis au Chef de t'accompagner, c'était une des conditions du marché pour que tu puisses revenir travailler plus tôt.

OK, je sais, mais tu ne viens pas avec moi dans le bureau, alors.

J'ai jamais dit que je le ferais, rétorqua-t-il avec un de ses sourires charmeurs qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel glacier de l'Antarctique.

À leur arrivée au cabinet, ils s'annoncèrent à la réceptionniste, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, petite avec des cheveux foncés, coupés courts. Elle les dirigea vers la salle d'attente remplie de revues de toutes sortes et meublée de beaux petits fauteuils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite femme dans la fin de la trentaine, blonde, fit irruption dans la salle d'attente.

Lillian Rush ? appela-t-elle

Lilly, si vous voulez bien, dit l'intéressée froidement.

Bonjour, je suis Isabelle Schneider, votre coéquipier m'a contacté à votre sujet.

La femme avait un air jovial, sans avoir l'air remplie d'empathie, plutôt le genre mère de famille qui privilégie le pratique à l'esthétique. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe verte, d'un pull vert également et d'un foulard turquoise clair. Toutes ces couleurs s'accordaient d'ailleurs étrangement avec son maquillage et ses yeux.

Lilly la suivit dans le bureau, jetant un regard affolé à Scotty qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il restait et que tout se passerait bien. Cette pièce comportait un bureau, au centre, avec trois chaises, deux d'un côté et une de l'autre. Sur le bureau, il y avait un ordinateur portable, des papiers et un réveil qui faisait «tic-tac ».

Lilly prit place où Isabelle le lui avait montré et attendit que les questions viennent, mais il ne se passa rien. La thérapeute la regardait, sans la fixer, pour essayer de cerner un peu la personne, car, au téléphone, la personne qui avait appelé avait décrit Lilly comme quelqu'un de dur avec elle-même, qui s'imposait des règles strictes pour avoir un contrôle total sur son corps et ses émotions. Pourtant, la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ressemblait plutôt à un oisillon tombé du nid et apeuré.

Lilly finit par rompre le silence.

Vous ne me posez pas de questions ? Vous ne cherchez pas absolument à savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai fait ? Lilly demanda d'une façon méprisante, dissimulant son inconfort dû au fait que ça ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Lilly, vous parlez si vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous forcer, je suis juste là pour écouter ce que vous avez à dire et vous aider.

Cela avait définitivement désarmé Lilly qui ne pouvait plus se réfugier derrière sa façade habituelle. La thérapeute continua.

Si vous craignez de paraître faible, ce n'est pas vrai, il faut énormément de courage pour arriver à se confier, bien plus que pour tout garder pour soi.

C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais parler, vous avez gagné, vous et Scotty. Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que vous sachiez que ma famille se résume à une mère alcoolique qui n'en a rien à faire de ses filles, et à une sœur qui disparaît dans la nature dès qu'elle a des ennuis, c'est à dire la majorité du temps. Je n'ai pas de père, enfin si, mais il s'est barré quand j'avais six ans. J'ai grandi entre ma mère qui ramenait à la maison les types qu'elle ramassait dans les bars où elle dépensait l'argent des allocations sociales…

Lilly, si c'est trop dur, vous pouvez faire une pause.

Non, je continue parce que si j'y réfléchis trop, je vais regretter ce que je suis en train de faire.

C'est ainsi que pour le reste de l'heure, elle lui expliqua sa vie, son travail, la place qu'il occupe, son problème avec les hommes. Ainsi, lorsque Scotty la vit réapparaître dans la salle d'attente, il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré, mais sut que tout s'était bien déroulé lorsqu'il entendit Isabelle Schneider dire à Lilly « À la semaine prochaine ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Ainsi, trois semaines passèrent, Lilly était retournée travailler et continuait sa «thérapie » qui consistait plutôt à passer une heure avec la thérapeute où elle continuait à raconter toute sa vie, mais ce vendredi-ci fut différent. En effet, Isabelle demanda à rencontrer Lilly avec Scotty, sans donner de raison.

Bonjour Lilly, Inspecteur Valens, dit-elle poliment en les recevant

Bonjour, dit Lilly d'une toute petite voix

Bon, si je vous ai fait venir à deux aujourd'hui, c'est pour dresser un bilan de ces premières séances, de voir ce qui va et ce qui pose problème. J'ai pu observer, Lilly, que vous aviez toujours peur de développer une relation avec quelqu'un, que ce soit amoureuse ou tout simplement amicale, et que vous vous plongez donc dans quelque chose où vous ne doutez pas de vous, votre travail.

Je ne vois pas ce que Scotty vient faire dans l'histoire.

Attendez, j'y arrive, les seules personnes dont vous m'ayez parlé en bien sont vos collègues, ce qui me laisse supposer que la présence de l'un d'eux ne vous gêne pas trop, car je voudrais discuter du traitement que je trouve le plus approprié pour la suite.

Un traitement, comme avec des médicaments ? demanda Scotty un peu à côté de la plaque

Non, ce que j'entends par «traitement », est quel type de suivi pourrait être envisagé. Dans ce cas-ci, je conseillerais la programmation neurolinguistique, ou PNL, qui consiste à régler les problèmes séparément des uns des autres, mais pour ça, il faut que le patient s'investisse pleinement.

Et vous pensiez qu'en faisant venir Scotty, j'accepterais plus facilement ? la questionna Lilly sur le ton du défi, ce qui donnait l'impression à Scotty qu'elles allaient se battre brutalement si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas dans les prochaines minutes.

Lilly, calme-toi, de toute façon, si tu veux garder ton boulot, tu dois respecter ce qu'on a décidé, tu te soignes et tu travailles, tu arrêtes ton traitement, tu rentres chez toi. Compris ? il lui parlait comme à un petit enfant, mais il ne voyait pas d'alternative à ce chantage.

Quoi, tu es d'accord pour que je passe au lavage de cerveau ? En plus, je ne sais même pas sur quelle sorte de cinglé je vais bien pouvoir tomber. Celle-ci, ça va, elle est normale, mais les autres, c'est pas garanti.

La thérapeute sentait que la tension dans la pièce montait extrêmement rapidement, de plus, elle n'appréciait pas trop de se faire indirectement traiter de cinglée et dans son for intérieur, elle pensait que Lilly était celle dont il fallait le plus s'inquiéter de l'état mental pour l'instant.

Merci, je suis très rassurée de savoir que je suis normale, selon vos critères. Quant à la «cinglée » qui vous traiterait, ce serait moi, si ça vous convient, bien sûr.

Là, elle utilisait le ton du sarcasme pour faire cesser les hostilités le plus vite possible, convaincre Lilly en lui montrant qu'elle avait une adversaire à sa taille et continuer les explications.

Je suis désolée, madame, je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sinon, pour la PNmachin, je pense que ça lui serait utile. Quand pourrait-elle commencer ?

C'est PNL, vendredi prochain, heure habituelle, ce serait parfait. Est-ce que vous pourriez l'accompagner, comme ça je suis sûre de la voir ?

Je le ferai. _s'adressant à Lilly. _Viens, Lil', on y va, on rentre.

Valens, tu vas me le payer.

Dans sa remarque, il reconnut pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines la vraie Lilly, celle qui sait rire, mais aussi fusiller du regard s'il le faut.


End file.
